Jaunt
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: Ujian telah usai. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan jenuh, Sakura dan teman-teman sekelasnya memutuskan untuk bertamasya ke Wisata Air Terjun Hutan Konoha. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama darma wisata berlangsung. Mulai dari Sakura yang muntah hingga mengenai baju Sasuke hingga Hinata yang mencalonkan diri menjadi guru privat Naruto. Dan juga... baca aja deh :)


Saya tidak akan banyak ngomong lagi. Jadi, mari kita langsung ke ceritanya saja :)

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

**Warning: **Au, OOC, typo, kepanjangan, dan lainnya

**Genre: **Adventure, romence, friendship

**Disclaimer: **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan cerita ini jelas milik Saya

**.**

**.**

_please enjoy it_

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Hei, Jidat!"

"Aakh!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu memekik kaget saat sesuatu menghantam dahinya, menyebarkan rasa sakit hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Seseorang telah menjitaknya dan pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis pirang yang duduk di depannya.

"Apaan, sih, sakit tahu!" geram Sakura kesal, masih dengan telapak tangan yang mengelus-elus pelan dahinya

Ino, gadis pirang dengan mata turquoise itu, justru balik memandang kesal pada Sakura. Ia bersedekap, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Siapa suruh melamun. Kau tahu, mulutku sampai kebas karena terus memanggilmu."

Sakura mencibir pada Ino. "Memangnya ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Hm..." Ino terdiam sesaat, tampak berpikir, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan acuh. "Tidak ada."

Oke. Sepertinya Ino telah memicu api yang mulanya kecil menjadi besar. Sakura yang pada dasarnya bertemperamen tinggi tentu akan tersulut emosinya jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Kalau saja tidak ada yang menghentikan, mungkin pertengkaran sengit akan berlangsung di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, hentikan."

Suara yang lembut itu menginterupsi kedua gadis yang hendak bertikai itu. Oh, itu suaranya Hinata. Gadis dengan rambut lembayung itu sedari tadi duduk tenang di sebelah Sakura, mendengarkan setiap perdebatan kedua temannya itu. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya gadis Hyuuga inilah yang memiliki kepribadian yang tenang. Bagaikan peredam dua api yang membara. Hinatalah yang selalu menjadi penengah setiap kali kedua temannya itu mulai tarik urat. Suatu hal yang mengherankan persahabatna mereka masih bertahan sampai sekaramg.

"Tap–"

"Kalian tidak ingin merusak darma wisata kelas kita, kan?"

_Yup_. Saat ini mereka dan teman sekalas yang lain sedang berada di dalam bus yang kini sedang melaju melewati hutan pinus, menuju Wisata Air Terjun Hutan Konoha. Tempat mereka akan berekreasi. Mereka baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah selama seminggu dan memutuskan untuk menghilangkan penat mereka dengan jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman sekelas.

"Si pirang Yamanaka yang memulainya duluan!" tuduh Sakura sengit pada Ino. Mata zamrudnya berkilat tak terima.

"Ap–astaga Haruno Sakura, jangan kekanakan!"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Tidak."

"_Yup_."

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Woah, ada apa dengan kalian?" tiba-tiba kepala Naruto menyembul keluar dari belakang kursi Hinata, membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi kewalahan menghadapi kedua temannya menjadi bertambah kewalahan menata perasaannya. Gadis itu meyukai pemuda yang duduk dibelakangnya itu.

"Diam Kau pirang!"

"Ino... Kau sendiri juga pirang, kan," jawab pemuda pemilik mata sebiru lautan itu dengan santainya, membuatnya sukses mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Ino.

"Serius. Kalian kenapa? Perasaan tadi adem-adem aja. Ya, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada teman sebangkunya, pura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan mengintimidasi Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Naruto itu hanya bergumam seadanya. Tampak sepasang _earphone_ melekat di kedua telinganya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut hitam legamnya.

Beda dengan teman dekatnya Naruto, yang santai dan sedikit _hyperactive_, Sasuke adalah tipe pemuda yang dingin dan cuek. Jika diibaratkan, Naruto itu terik namun hangat bagaikan matahari sedangkan Sasuke itu dingin namun teduh bagaikan bulan. Sungguh mengejutkan saat mengetahui kedua pemuda berlawanan sifat ini sudah berteman dekat sejak lama.

Meskipun sikap pemuda dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam itu tidak ramah, ia diagilai oleh banyak gadis. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun semuanya ia tolak, termasuk pernyataan cinta Sakura, gadis yang duduk di depannya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura di musim semi.

"Benar kata Naruto. Saat berangkat tadi keadaan baik-baik aja. Kau juga yang terlihat paling antusias di sini, Sakura," ujar Hinata lembut memecah keheningan.

"Ya, seperti tidak sabar ingin segera berubah wujud menjadi kera,"

Sakura hendak memprotes perkataan Ino, tapi keburu dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Lagi PMS, ya?" tanya Naruto polos, membuat Sakura melotot.

"Tidak, bodoh!"

Wajah Sakura benar-benar merah sekarang. Ia malu. Apalagi ketika mendengar dengusan Sasuke dan melihat senyuman geli Ino. Argh... Ia benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah Naruto sekarang juga!

"Sakura...," panggil Hinata lembut. "Lagi ada masalah, ya?" tanya Hinata seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Syukurlah masih ada malaikat di sini...

Sakura tidak menjawab, tampak berpikir. Perlukah ia memberitahu mereka?

Tapi ia tidak ingin teman-teman yang lainnya tahu.

Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku depan tampak asyik berceloteh, sibuk bercerita dengan yang lainnya. Matsuri yang duduk di bangku sebelah Ino tampak asyik membaca majalah, sama sekali tidak merasa terusik. Bangku di seberang Naruto dan Sasuke, yang notabenenya duduk di bangku paling belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sedangkan bangku di sebarangnya dan Hinata diduduki oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat Sasori dan Deidara dari seberang, mencari tahu apakah mereka juga sibuk seperti yang lainnya. Ia melihat Deidara menopang dagunya di pinggiran jendela dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Matanya terpejam. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Sepertinya Deidara tertidur. Sungguh cara tidur yang berbahaya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi...

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasori. Rambut pemuda itu yang sewarna dengan daun maple di musim gugur tampak sedikit berantakan. Matanya terpejam. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di belakang kepala. Wajahnya tampak rileks. Tidak terdengar suara dengkuran. Tapi dari dadanya yang naik turun teratur Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda Akasuna itu juga tertidur.

"Sakura..." panggil Hinata. "Kalau ada masalah katakan saja."

"Eh, tidak. Itu, Aku..." Sakura kebingungan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia katakan saja pada mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya Aku..."

Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. Rasa pusing yang sempat hilang itu kembali melandanya.

"Ya?"

Perutnya serasa berputar-putar.

"...sedari tadi..."

Mulutya terasa pahit.

"...merasa mual."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sakura berhambur mendekati jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya.

HUEEK.

\^0^/

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Maaf..."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya berhenti mengelap lengan bajunya yang basah. "Sudahlah, lupakan."

Sakura memandang Sasuke skeptis. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf."

Dan mulut Sakura kembali menutup rapat.

Sebuah roti tiba-tiba disodorkan pada Sakura, membuatnya menengadah, mencari tahu siapa orang yang berbaik hati mau memberikannya roti. Di hadapan Sakura, Naruto berdiri dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya. Roti yang ada di tangannya diulurkannya pada Sakura.

"Makanlah," suruhnya.

"Bahaya mendaki dengan perut kosong,kan," tambah Hinata lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum kemudian mengambil roti pemberian Naruto dan melahapnya. Sakura bersyukur belum menghajar Naruto tadi. Senang rasanya memilki sahabat yang pengertian seperti mereka.

"Bisa-bisanya Kau mendadak muntah. Kena Sasuke lagi."

Kecuali yang satu ini.

Sakura mencoba sabar. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. "Ino, Kau tahu Aku tidak tahan dengan bau solar. Bau itu membuatku mual."

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum kemudian menyeringai. "Bersyukurlah karena yang lainnya tidak tahu kejadian ini dan Aku meminta Matsuri untuk tutup mulut," celotehnya. "Sungguh, Kau bisa mati karena malu!"

Sakura mengernyit kesal mendengar kata-kata Ino. Namun sebagian dirnya yang lain berterima kasih pada Ino karena membantunya merahasiakan kejadian memalukan itu dari yang lain. Jarang sekali Sakura mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ino.

"Terima kasih."

"Kapanpun, Jidat."

Baru saja Sakura menghabiskan roti selainya saat terdengar seruan dari dua orang polisi hutan, meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul. _Yup_, mereka sekelas sudah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka, Wisata Air Terjun Hutan Konoha.

"Mohon perhatiannya," seru salah satu dari polisi hutan tersebut. "Kami polisi hutan yang akan memandu kalian ke air terjun yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan ini," ujarnya kemudian. "Sebelum kita berangkat, Kami terlebih dahulu ingin berbicara dengan guru pembimbing kalian."

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai bersuara. Saat ini hanya ada satu hal yang dipikirkan siswa-siswi kelas XII-B itu dan sepertinya apa yang mereka pikirkan sama.

'_Gawat, Kami lupa mengajak wali kelas!'_

Berkilo-kilo meter dari sana, di kediaman Hatake, seorang pria dengan rambut seputih salju tiba-tiba saja bersin. Sepertinya ia terserang flu, pikir pria itu.

Oke. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?

"Ah... Sasuke-sensei, kenapa Anda diam saja." Tiba-tiba suara Naruto, yang kali ini terdengar seperti suara petir di telinga Sasuke, memecah keheningan. "Polisi hutan itu ingin berbiara denganmu, Sensei."

Sontak, semuanya menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa membisu dengan situasi saat ini. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada pemuda Uzumaki itu, yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri.

"Ah, jadi Anda guru pembimbingnya." ujar polisi hutan tersebut. "Tapi masih terlihat muda sekali, ya."

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-sensei, kan, _cum laude_. Dulu juga ikut kelas exel." Jawab Naruto masih dengan tipu muslihatnya, membuatnya langsung dihadiahi tendangan di tulang keringnya oleh Sasuke.

"Oh..." kedua polisi tersebut mengangguk-angguk, termakan ucapannya Naruto. "Maaf, boleh Kami minta waktunya sebentar?"

Sasuke dengan enggan berjalan menuju kedua polisi hutan tersebut, berbicara serius dengan mereka, setelah sebelumnya memberi tatapan membunuh pada Naruto, seolah mengatakan jangan-kabur-Aku-akan-membalasmu-setelah-ini. Naruto hanya nyengir menerima tatapan tersebut, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

Uchiha yang malang...

\^0^/

Sakura melompati batu demi batu, menghindari tanah yang licin. Lari menuruni bukit yang rimbun dengan pohon cemara. Sesekali ia berhenti, memastikan kedua temannya tidak tertinggal. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuruni bukit yang kini cukup terjal dan licin, membuat mereka harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

"Sakura, Kau benar-benar lincah," puji Hinata tulus. Keringat membuatnya tampak lebih berkilauan dari biasanya.

"Ya, sepeti kera," yang ini tentu tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Di depannya tampak teman sekelasnya yang lain tengah menuruni bukit dengan sangat hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak terpeleset.

"Kita jalannya santai saja, ya," pinta Hinata tiba-tiba. Mata lavendernya berpendar takjub melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. "Aku ingin menikmati perjalanannya."

Ino dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke di rombongan depan, ya?"

"_Yup_. Kulihat tadi polisi hutan itu masih berbicara dengan Sensei."

Sakura terkekeh. "Kalau Naruto?"

"Kata Naruto seharian ini dia harus menjadi asisten Sasuke."

"Oh ya?"

"Katanya. Tapi mungkin maksudnya pelayan pribadi."

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Tapi, seketika tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar sebuah teriakan. Serentak mereka menoleh, mencari sumber suara, dan mendapati Deidara sedang memeluk Sasori. Sepertinya yang tadi itu teriakannya Deidara. Dan, astaga, mereka berpelukan. Hal ini sontak membuat tiga gadis yang melihatnya ini memekik tertahan. Apa yang sedang kedua pemuda ini lakukan!

"Mesranya..."

Perkataan itu membuat Sasori sedikit mengernyit. Segera pemuda itu mendorong jauh Deidara dari tubuhnya.

"Ahahaha... Maaf Sasori, Aku terpeleset."

Oh, ternyata terpeleset.

Deidara menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tiga orang gadis yang sedang melongo menatapnya. "Oh, Kalian duluan aja. Nggak seharusnya perempuan berjalan di belakang, kan," sarannya, tidak menyadari tatapan ketiga gadis itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Ino sambil menggeleng.

"Kami ingin menikmati perjalanan sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan," tambah Hinata halus membuat Deidara mengangguk paham.

"Lagipula Kami tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti tadi lagi," ucap Sakura nyengir dan ia yakin sekilas ia melihat perubahan raut wajah-tanpa-emosi-Sasori, meskipun hanya sepersekian detik.

Deidara hanya terkekeh. "Kalau begitu Kami duluan, dah..." Dan kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan duluan.

"Persahabatan mereka aneh."

Oh, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa persahabatan mereka bertiga, juga Sasuke dan Naruto, sama anehnya.

\^0^/

"Akhirnya sampai juga..."

Sakura menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, menikmati nikmatnya sensasi udara segar di alam. Matanya yang sehijau dedaunan berbinar takjub melihat air terjun di hadapannya. Sangat megah dan indah. Sakura dapat merasakan sejuknya air terjun itu melalui pori-porinya ketika ia mengusapkannya ke wajah.

"Hei, Sasori, Kau tidak ikut menceburkan diri? Airnya sejuk, loh."

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura dapat melihat Deidara yang sedang menceburkan diri ke dalam air, merasakan sensasi sejuk yang ia rasakan tadi. Sakura juga melihat sosok Sasori tak jauh dari Deidara. Hanya saja bukan di dalam air, tetapi di tepian, duduk bersender dengan mata terpejam, menikmati suara air terjun yang menenangkan.

"Tidak, Dei."

Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah Deidara yang berusaha membujuk Sasori dengan berbagai macam cara agar pemuda bersurai merah itu ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam air. Tapi semua bujukan itu ditolak Sasori dengan datar. Deidara pun menyerah dan kembali membenamkan dirinya ke dalam air.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ah, Tidak..."

"Sakura, Hinata!"

Sakura segera berhenti tertawa saat mendengar panggilan Ino. Tak seberapa jauh darinya, tampak Ino yang sedang bersemedi di bawah guyuran air terjun. Sejak kapan anak itu di sana!

"Di sini menyenangkan. Kalian tidak mau ikut?"

"Um... Tidak." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas air terjun lalu menunjuknya. "Aku ingin ke atas sana."

"Kau gila!"

Sakura tertawa. "Intinya Aku ingin menjelajahi tempat ini."

"Kau, Hinata?"

"Aku juga. Maaf, Ino," jawab Hinata membuat Ino cemberut. Jiwa berpetualang Hinata mulai bangkit. Jangan salah, meskipun lemah lembut begini Hinata juga menyukai alam terbuka.

"Ya sudah."

"Kami akan kembali nanti, setelah Kami puas. Dah, Ino."

\^0^/

Sakura mengangkat kakinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dipijak, menggenggam akar pohon dengan erat, sebelum kemudian menarik dirinya ke atas. Dan begitu seterusnya sehingga sekarang Sakura dan Hinata sudah berada di ketinggian 3 meter dari permukaan. Mereka sedari tadi terus mendaki. Tidak tahu dengan tepat apakah yang mereka daki itu bukit atau jurang, tapi tempat itu sangat terjal dan jika mereka terus mendaki mereka akan tiba di puncak air terjun.

"Hi...nata..." Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tersengal. "Kau di sana?"

"...Y–ya..."

"Di sini tanahnya agak licin, hati-hati."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua kembali mendaki. Saat Sakura sedang mencari-cari tempat yang nyaman untuk dipijaki kakinya dan Hinata, ia menangkap penampakan rambut berwarna jagung dan arang dari balik pepohonan. Bukankah itu Naruto dan Sasuke, pikir Sakura. Dan memang benar. Yang Sakura lihat tadi memang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" panggil Sakura, membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh.

"Sakura, Hinata, apa yang sedang Kalian lakukan?"

Sakura nyengir. "Menjelajah, sama seperti Kalian."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, kemudian menarik gadis itu ke atas segera setelah gadis itu menggenggam tangannya. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang serupa pada Hinata.

"Te–terima kasih," semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Hinata. Kegugupan Hinata membuat Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Sama-sama."

Sakura hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah sepasang muda-mudi di hadapannya ini. Tunggu sampai ia menceritakannya nanti pada Ino.

"Oh, Aku dan Sasuke tadi menemukan tempat yang bagus. Kalian mau ke sana?"

Dengan segera kedua gadis itu mengangguk semangat.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berdiri di hadapan tempat yang menyerupai danau kecil yang dari aliran airnya yang jatuh itulah terbentuk air terjun di bawah sana. Begitu indah hingga membuat keempat remaja itu tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan mereka dari apa yang mereka lihat.

"Benar-benar indah..."

Sakura mulai melompati batu demi batu yang membawanya ke ujung mulut air terjun. Namun pijakannya terlepas saat ia tak sengaja menapak di bagian batu yang licin, membuatnya terpeleset dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera menahan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus, membuat Sakura menengadah untuk mendapati sepasang mata hitam kelam, sekelam mutiara hitam, tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak pernah berubah. Kau dan sifat liarmu itu," ujar pemuda Uchiha itu. Meskipun tipis, sebuah senyuman miring terbentuk di wajahnya.

Sakura mencibir mendengarnya. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara, seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih betah dengan sifat dinginnya."

Sasuke kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri, sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan gadis itu. Entah pemuda itu mendengarnya atau tidak, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Sasuke-sensei... pihak sekolah akan menuntutmu jika mereka melihat adegan tadi," ucap Naruto sembari berdecak kasihan, seolah mengatakan hubungan-guru-dan-murid-sesuatu-yang-tabu.

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa tertahan. Mereka lupa bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang berperan sebagai guru pembimbing mereka. Naruto, orang yang membuat Sasuke mendapat peran-sial itu, hanya nyengir santai. Sasuke sendiri? Sudah menatap tajam Naruto sedari tadi.

"Naruto... pilihlah," desis Sasuke. "Ingin kubenamkan dalam air atau kujatuhkan dari atas sini untuk mengakhiri hidupmu."

Naruto merinding mendengarnya. Sakura dan Hinata tertawa lepas. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa Kau jadi tertular Sasori, sih."

Oh.

Hn, tunggu.

"Kenapa Sasori?" tanya Sakura bingung pada Naruto, tawanya terhenti.

"Eh, yah..." Naruto bingung menjelaskannya. "Sasori itu tidak banyak berbicara. Tapi terkadang Dia mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi."

"Jarang dan hanya sekejap, tapi Kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Dan yang membuatku ngeri, Dia mengucapkan hal seperti Sasuke tadi tanpa ekspresi. Horor, kan!"

Sakura mendengarkan setiap perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan khusyuk. Tidak seperti saat ia mendengar pidato kepala sekolah, langsung tertidur.

"Yah, tapi, selain itu Dia orang yang baik, kok," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Orang yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya tidak tahu hal itu," Sasuke kembali mengimbuhkan.

"Hm, hm." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Seharusnya orang-orang tahu bahwa Sasori itu baik. Dia bahkan setiap hari meminjamkan PR-nya padaku, tidak seperti Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap malas Naruto. "Bukannya Kau yang setiap harinya merengek-rengek minta dipinjamkan PR pada Sasori," ucapnya sinis, membuat Naruto cengengesan.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi ya, Naruto. Sasori pasti merasa tidak nyaman," tutur Hinata lembut, membuat Naruto mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau Hinata yang meminta ia tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupan sekolahnya nanti kalau selalu tidak membuat PR karena sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Melihat raut putus asa di wajah Naruto, Hinata buru-buru menambahkan. "Um... Aku bisa mengajarimu sebagai gantinya. Aku... akan menjadi guru privatmu kalau Kau mau."

Naruto, seakan kejatuhan durian runtuh, mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sepertinya Tuhan memberi bala bantuan padanya. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura menahan nafasnya sedari tadi. Sejak kapan Hinatanya sepemberani itu. Ia harus segera menceritakannya pada Ino!

\^0^/

Keempat remaja itu mulai menuruni tanah yang licin nan terjal yang mereka lalui saat pergi tadi. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rombongan saat mereka tahu sudah hampir sejam mereka di atas sana. Perjalanan terasa begitu lama karena mereka bergerak sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Tentu mereka ingin kembali hidup-hidup bukan?

"Di sini sangat licin, eratkan pegangan Kalian."

"Baik."

Tinggal 2,5 meter lagi dan mereka harus ekstra hati-hati. Namun, saat itu Sakura ceroboh. Tanpa sadar pegangannya pada akar-akar pohon mengendur, sehingga ketika tapak kakinya tidak pas menginjak tanah yang licin, ia pun terpeleset dan tubuhnya sukses jatuh ditarik gravitasi bumi.

"Sakura!"

Tiga orang lainnya berusaha menggapai Sakura. Namun apa daya, sebelum tangan mereka sempat meraih tangan Sakura, gadis Haruno itu sudah lebih dulu terjatuh dan terseret ke bawah.

Tubuh Sakura menggelinding dengan cepat karena terjatuh di tempat yang terjal, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Namun Sakura berhasil mengubah posisinya dengan susah payah menjadi duduk.

Jantung Sakura nyaris copot saat gadis itu melihat Sasori yang berada tidak jauh di depannya, masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sakura lihat, duduk bersender dengan mata terpejam. Ini gawat. Mereka bisa bertubrukan.

"Sasori, Awas!" teriak Sakura.

Namun terlambat. Sebelum sempat Sasori tersadar, tubuh Sakura telah menghantam tubuh pemuda itu, membuat mereka berdua tercebur ke dalam air secara bersamaan, menciptakan riak dan percikan air yang besar di sekitarnya. Orang-orang di sekitar memekik kaget.

Syok membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya berenang. Padahal air disitu tidak begitu dalam. Sakura serasa akan tenggelam. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan sebuah tangan menariknya ke atas. Tangan itu milik Sasori. Pemuda Akasuna itu membawa Sakura hingga ke tepian. Mereka kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas air yang hanya setinggi betis mereka. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal.

"Sakura, Kau baik-baik saja?!" Hinata berteriak dari atas sana. Naruto membantunya turun dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, Aku baik-baik sa –ja..."

Ya. Sakura baik-baik saja, jika berada di atas pangkuan Sasori itu bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Ini kali pertama Sakura melihat Sasori dari jarak sedekat itu. Dengan mata hijaunya, Sakura memerhatikan Sasori yang tengah menyisiri rambut merahnya yang basah kebelakang dengan jari jemarinya. Wajah Sakura memanas. Entah mengapa tadi ia sempat berpikir bahwa Sasori itu s–se–sek–si...

Tiba-tiba saja mata hezel pemuda tersebut menatapnya, membuat jantung Sakura berdegup tidak karuan.

"Hei, Kau bisa berdiri?" suara berat nan serak itu akhirnya terdengar, membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya.

"Y–ya..." Sakuara mengangguk, kemudian mencoba berdiri. Tapi kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemas sehingga tubuhnya oleng. Sasori segera menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terjatuh. Lengan kokohnya melingkar di sepanjang pinggang Sakura, membuat pipi gaids itu merona karena malu.

"Sakura... Syukurlah Kau baik-baik saja!" teriak Hinata khawatir sambil berlari menghampiri Sakura bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasori dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

"_Thank's_, Sasori, Kau sudah menyelamatkannya. Kau oke?" tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan singkat dari Sasori.

Sakura terperanjat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia lupa. Tadi ia sudah membuat Sasori celaka, tapi Sasori justru menolongnya dan Sakura sama sekali belum berterima kasih atas hal itu.

"Sa–Sasori!"

Sasori menoleh.

"Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama."

Oh, Sakura yakin sekali tadi ia melihat Naruto tersenyum meskipun sangat-sangat tipis hingga tidak begitu kentara. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini Hinata menatapnya penuh arti. Hanya Sakura yang tahu tatapan mata yang berkilat jenaka itu,

"Sebaiknya Kau istirahat, Sakura," saran Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil alih Sakura, memapahnya dan mendudukkannya di atas batu besar. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang. Baru Sakura sadari bahwa ternyata sedari tadi lengan Sasori terus melingkari pinggangnya. Pantas saja Naruto senyam-senyum dan Hinata menatapnya seperti itu. Dan mungkin saja Sasuke juga tersenyum tadi, di dalam hatinya.

"Ada yang terluka?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Um... Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Hn. Istirahatlah di sini. Hinata akan menemanimu."

Sakura mengangguk. Saat Sasuke akan pergi, tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhenti. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Oh, ya. Jelas sekali tadi Kau sedang memikirkannya," ucapnya, membuat Sakura kalang-kabut.

"Memikirkan siapa maksudmu?" elak Sakura, tapi Sasuke sudah melengos pergi.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti siapa yang Sasuke maksud, kan, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh demi mendapati tatapan penuh arti milik Hinata. Astaga! Ada apa dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, juga dirinya, hari ini. Sakura merasa cobaannya belum berakhir saat mendengar suara melengking Ino memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Jidat, Kau baik-baik saja? Katanya Kau terjatuh dari atas sana!" teriak gadis pirang menghampiri Sakura. "Ya ampun. Baru saja Aku pergi sebentar dari sana dan kecelakaan pun terjadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino."

"Kulihat tadi Sasuke memapahmu," ujar Ino seraya duduk di samping Sakura, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Sakura. "Kupikir Kau tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi dengannya semenjak ditolak, meskipun hanya obrolan singkat."

Sakura mendesah malas, menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang sudah ditolak, tapi bukan berarti Aku harus menolak diriku untuk berteman dengannya, kan. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP."

"He... Sejak kapan Sakura kita bisa berkata bijak."

"Mungkin sudah ada pemuda lain di hatinya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino antusias.

"I–Ino, Kau tahu tidak kalau Hinata dan Naruto semakin dekat?" tanya Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh ya?"

Dan Ino terpancing.

"Ya. Hinata bahkan menawari dirinya menjadi guru privat Naruto."

"OMG! Hinata, sejak kapan?!" pekik Ino histeris seraya menatap Hinata, menuntut penjelasan.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mengkerut di sebelah Sakura. Mulutnya gelagapan salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah semerah Sasori sekarang, membuat Sakura dan Ino tertawa pelan. Ino masih menatap Hinata penasaran.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, loh, Hinata..."

Sepertinya cobaan juga menghampiri Hinata.

\^0^/

"Panas..." keluh Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Langkah kakinya gontai.

"Masih jauh ya..." desah Hinata putus asa. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Sakura, hampir tak terdengar. Mulutnya terasa kering.

Dikarenakan hari sudah mulai petang, mereka siswa-siswi kelas XII-B juga polisi hutan, memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi sialnya ketiga gadis ini terpisah dari rombongan. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berhenti–Sakura dan Hinata masih merasa lelah akibat kejadia di tebing tadi, sehingga tanpa sadar mereka telah tertinggal jauh dari yang lainnya. Dan lagi...

"Kenapa jalannya menanjak, sih! Perasaan tadi waktu pergi menurun," gerutu Ino. Panas matahari membuat otaknya meleleh.

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu, kan. Otakmu kemana, sih," desah Sakura frustasi. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih mudah mendaki tebing tadi. Perjalanan pulang ini sungguh melelahkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berhenti, membuat kedua temannya juga ikut berhenti. Gadis itu mengernyit, tampak sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"E–eh, tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Hm..." Sakura dan Ino tampak ragu. Tapi kemudian mereka mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Namun, belum jauh mereka berjalan, langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat mendengar jerit kesakitan Hinata. Segera mereka menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang sudah ambruk ke tanah sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Hinata!"

\^0^/

BRUK!

Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya menubruk sesuatu. Saat ia lihat apa yang ditbruknya tadi, ternyata itu adalah tubuhnya Deidara. Pemilik tubuh tersebut menoleh kesal pada Naruto.

"Hati-hati, dong, Naruto!" kesalnya.

"Hehe. Maaf, Dei."

Deidara hanya mendesah. Ia ingat tadi pagi ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasori. Pemuda pimilik rambut pirang dikucir itu kembali berceloteh, berbicara tanpa henti. Pemuda yang satu ini benar-benar cerewet. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasori yang berjalan dalam diam di sebelahnya, juga Sasuke di belakangnya.

Biasanya Naruto juga banyak bicara. Tapi entah kenapa ia kali ini lebih banyak diam. Kepalanya celingukkan, melirik ke sana kemari, seperti mencari sesuatu. Mata azurenya menatap satu per satu anggota rombongan, tapi tetap tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Hei, Aku tidak melihat mereka bertiga dari tadi."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang masih celingukkan. "Maksudmu Sakura, Hinata dan Ino?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasori dan Deidara berhenti berjalan, kemudian menoleh menatap Naruto. Keempat pemuda itu terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Deidara bersuara, memecah keheningan.

"Apa mungkin mereka tertinggal di belakang?" tebak Deidara membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya.

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Naruto langsung banting setir, berlari meninggalkan rombongan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Oi, Naruto, Mau kemana?"

"Mencari mereka tentu saja!"

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Hinatanya dalam bahaya. Sial! Sepertinya ia butuh alat pacu jantung. Karena meskipun ia berlari cukup kencang, ia seperti tidak bisa meresakan detak jantungnya. Seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak seiring dengan pikirannya yang semakin kalut.

"Hinata! Sakura! Oi, Ino!" teriaknya berkali-kali, memanggil nama ketiga gadis itu. "Argh! Dimana mereka?!" geramnya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Penampilannya benar-benar semrautan saat ini. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya juga menajamkan pendengarannya, berharap bisa mendapatkan petunjuk. Sayup-sayup Naruto dapat mendengar suara Sakura, Ino, juga rintihan Hinata.

Naruto bergegas berlari menuju sumber suara, di mana ketiga gadis itu mungkin berada. Dan benar saja. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berlari, ia dapat melihat Sakura dan Ino yang duduk di sisi Hinata. Otak Naruto serasa beku saat ia melihat Hinata berbaring sambil merintih.

"Hinata!"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh kaget mendapati Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju mereka. Setibanya di sana, Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata, cemas akan keadaan gadis itu.

"Hinata kenapa?"

"Minggir, bodoh, Kami sedang mengobatinya."

"Kutanya Hinata kenapa?!"

"Kakinya kram! Sekarang minggir."

Naruto segera menyingkir walaupun tidak jauh, membiarkan Sakura dan Ino mengobati Hinata. Kedua gadis itu kembali mengurut kaki Hinata dengan pelan, membuat Hinata merintih tertahan, menahan rasa sakit. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa menit kedepan.

"Masih sakit Hinata?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Sudah lumayan tidak sakit," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ketiga remaja yang lain menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah..." ujar mereka bersamaan, sebelum kemudian terdiam dalam waktu yang lama.

Ino tiba-tiba berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan tanah yang tertempel di sana. Ditatapnya ketiga temannya dengan penuh sesal.

"Sudah semakin sore. Mau tidak mau kita harus kembali berjalan."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ikut berdiri dan juga membantu Hinata berdiri. "Kita jalan pelan-pelan saja," ujar Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata kemudian dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang sudah berjongkok di depannya.

"Na–Naruto?"

"Naiklah. Biar kugendong."

"Ta–tapi..."

"Naik." tegas Naruto.

Hinata dengan groginya mendekati punggung Naruto. Saat kedua lengannya suah mengalungi leher pemuda itu, tubuhnya mulai terangkat ke atas. Posisi seperti ini membuatnya tidak dapat melihat seperti apa wajah pemuda yang disukainya itu saat ini. Tapi ini juga keuntungan untuknya, karena dengan begini Naruto juga tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah biji delima.

"He... Enaknya yang digendong," goda Sakura, membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"Cih, Aku juga ingin naik kuda seperti itu," canda Ino.

"Kau pikir Aku kuda!"

Mereka berempat tergelak. Tapi tidak lama. Karena permukaan yang menanjak sukses membuat mereka ngos-ngosan. Jantung mereka berdegup dengan sangat cepat, padahal mereka sedang tidak berlari. Rasanya jadi sulit untuk bernafas. Lama mereka terdiam sampai kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Hoi! Kalian baik-baik saja?" teriak Deidara pada mereka.

Di ujung sana, tampak Sasori, Sasuke, dan Deidara yang kini sedang melambai ke arah mereka berempat. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berusaha mempercepat langkah mereka, meskipun itu sangat sulit.

"Ternyata Kalian menunggu Kami," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata kenapa?"

"Ka–kakiku kram tadi."

"Ho... Pantas saja Naruto jadi kuda."

"Hei!"

Mereka semua tertawa, dengan cara mereka masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang masih sibuk mengumpat Deidara dalam hati. Setelah puas menertawakan Naruto, mereka pun kembali berjalan. Perjalanan masih sangat-sangat jauh.

\^0^/

Enam orang remaja itu terus-menerus mengeluh dalam hati. Mereka terus berjalan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum juga melihat tanda-tanda akan tiba di jalan raya, tempat bis mereka diparkirkan. Entah sampai kapan mereka harus terus berjalan. Masalahnya, jalan yang mereka tapaki terus menanjak, membuat mereka lebih cepat lelah.

Di barisan paling depan, Deidara asyik berceloteh bersama Ino. Ino berkali-kali mengomel tentang betapa beratnya ransel yang ia bawa. Saat ditanya kenapa ia membawa banyak barang kalau tidak sanggup bawa, Ino hanya menjawab "Perempuan itu banyak yang harus dibawa, tahu!" dan kembali mengomel. Sasuke yang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka terpaksa memakai ransel Ino karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika harus mendengar omelan Ino di sepanjang perjalanan.

Tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, tampak Naruto berjalan bersama Hinata yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. Berkali-kali Hinata minta untuk diturunkan, tidak mau merepotkan Naruto, tapi Naruto selalu menolak. "Anggap saja Kau sedang menjadi tuan putri. Jadi nikmatilah," ujar Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memanas. Saat Hinata bertanya pada Naruto dengan gugup, jika ia tuan putri maka Naruto apa, Naruto menjawab dengan grogi, "Te–tentu saja pangerannya, masa' kudanya." yang sukses membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

Jauh di belakang Naruto dan Hinata, tampak Sasori yang berjalan dengan pelan dan tepat di belakangnya Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai. Berkali-kali Sakura berhenti untuk sekedar menarik nafas, ia merasa sangat lelah. Mendaki terus-menerus membuat kakinya terasa lemas dan gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat, seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya. Pandangannya terkadang mengabur, terkadang menghitam. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Seharusnya tadi siang ia tidak mendaki tebing. Kaki Hinata tadi kram dan sekarang mungkin ia juga sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Sasori..." panggil Sakura akhirnya. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu berjalan tak jauh darinya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa Sasori sengaja berjalan pelan, kalau tidak sudah dari tadi ia berjalan sendirian di belakang. Ini aneh mengingat tabiat pemuda itu yang tidak suka menunggu.

"Sasori..." panggil Sakura lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

Sasori pun berhenti, membuat Sakura juga ikut berhenti. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas tersengal milik Sakura. Sasori tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Sakura, menyodorkan handuk kecil yang tadinya di atas kepalanya kepada gadis itu. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Pegang," titah pemuda itu.

Sejujurnya Sakura masih tidak mengerti, tapi ia memilih menurut saja. Sakura lalu memegang ujung handuk yang bebas, sedangkan ujung yang satunya lagi dipegang oleh Sasori. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian kembali berjalan, segera setelah Sakura menggenggam handuknya dengan erat, membuat gadis itu ikut berjalan karena secara tidak langsung dirinya ditarik oleh Sasori.

Sakura mengerjap takjub. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pola pikir pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi entah mengapa, meskipun kakinya masih terasa lemas, ia merasa berjalan seperti ini lebih terasa ringan dari pada sebelumnya. Seakan sebagian bebannya telah diangkat oleh Sasori. Sakura benar-benar menikmatinya.

Mereka terus berjalan seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama, sampai tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara teriakan Ino dan Deidara.

"Lihat, Kita hampir sampai!" teriak duo pirang itu dengan girang sambil menunjuk jalan raya yang berjarak 100 meter lagi dari mereka.

Mereka semua bersorak gembira. Dan dengan semangat baru, mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju jalan raya. Begitu pula dengan Sasori dan Sakura. Saat mereka tiba di padang rumput yang terletak di tepian jalan raya, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Di antara deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Sakura menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia tidak perlu mendaki lagi.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino dan Hinata sembari melambaikan tangan mereka pada Sakura.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya. Baru saat itu ia tersadar bahwa Sasori sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Kemana pemuda itu pergi?

"Ah... benar-benar melelahkan," desah Ino seraya duduk di samping Sakura.

"Tapi menyenangkan, kan," imbuh Hinata yang sudah duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Kau, sih, enak digendong Naruto," ucap Ino membuat Hinata tersipu malu. "Dan Kau, Jidat. Sejak kapan Kau dekat dengan Sasori?! Kalian tadi terlihat mesra! Walau dengan cara yang berbeda," tuding Ino yang ternyata melihat aksi tarik-tangan-melalui-handuk Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sejak terjatuh di air terjun tadi," jawab Hinata cepat sebelum Sakura sempat mengelak. "Oh, Ino, Kau harus melihat saat Sasori menyelamatkan Sakura. Benar-benar menakjubkan!" tambah gadis berperawakan lembut itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, membuat mulut Sakura megap-megap tidak percaya.

"Jidat, kenapa tidak menceritakan adegan dramatis itu padaku?!"

"Kejadiannya tidak seperti yang Kau bayangkan, Ino. Hinata, yang tadi itu berlebihan!" jelas Sakura kalang kabut. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

"Pokoknya Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, titik." tuntut Ino bersikeras.

Sakura menghela nafas gusar, membuat kelopak matanya tertutup sejenak. Ketika kedua kelopak itu terbuka kembali, mengekspos bola mata hijau yang jernih, Sakura melihat sebotol minuman isotonik terulur padanya.

Sakura menengadah dan seketika itu juga mengerjap saat tahu di hadapannya berdiri sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Di depannya, Sasori tengah menatapnya dengan tangan terulur memberikan minuman isotonik tadi padanya. Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Itu... untukku?" tanya Sakura. Pemuda itu mengangguk, membuat Sakura tersenyum dan menerima botol minuman tersebut. "Terima kasih."

"Curang! Kenapa hanya Sakura yang dapat?!" seru Ino tidak terima.

Di sebelah Ino, Hinata tertawa kecil. "Iya, kenapa Kami tidak dapat juga?"

"Hm, bukannya Naruto sudah membelikannya untukmu?" tanya Sasori balik, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Eh?"

"Hinata!"

Hinata segera menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Naruto. Tampak Naruto yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Hinata sambil melambaikan botol minuman padanya, membuat gadis bersurai lembayung itu tersenyum sumringah. Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Argh! Ini tidak adil!" gerutu Ino seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju mesin penjual otomatis. Saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan mesin itu, Ino segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu. "Sasuke-sensei! Aku juga ingin dibelikan minuman!" teriaknya, membuat Sasuke mendecak kesal.

Sakura tertawa geli saat melihat Ino yang merengek-rengek minta dibelikan minuman pada Sasuke dan pemuda itu hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ada apa dengan wanita, pikirnya. Tawa Sakura berangsur-angsur menghilang saat tiba-tiba Sasori duduk di sebelahnya. Diam-diam Sakura memerhatikan Sasori yang sedang minum di sebelahnya. Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpana.

"Sasori," panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasori melirik sekilas, memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia mendengarkan, sebelum kemudian kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantu menarikku tadi."

"Sama-sama," jawab Sasori setelah menjauhkan botol minumannya yang telah kosong dari mulutnya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai kemudian Sakura kembali memanggil nama Sasori dengan ragu.

"Um... Sasori."

"Ya?"

"Saat Aku mengatakan tidak kuat lagi, kenapa yang Kau sodorkan handukmu, bukan, um, tanganmu?"

"Karena tangan Kita basah," jawab Sasori singkat.

Sakura masih terlihat tidak mengerti. Maksudnya Sasori tidak mau memegang tangannya yang berkeringat, gitu? Kalaubegitu seharusnya Dia tidak perlu repot-repot membantunya, kan. Sakura mulai berspekulasi, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan maksud dari perkataan Sasori. Sakura tidak sadar saat Sasori menoleh padanya.

"Genggaman tidak akan erat jika tangan basah oleh keringat. Bisa terlepas kapan saja," jawab Sasori lagi, seakan tahu apa yang Sakura pikirkan. "Sedangkan handuk dapat menyerap cairan. Jadi tidak akan terlepas kecuali Kau sendiri yang melepasnya." Tambah Sasori kemudian. Itu kali pertamanya ia berbicara sebanyak itu.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar penjelasan Sasori sebelum kemudian tergelak. "Kau benar-benar menarik," ucapnya di sela-sela gelaknya.

Sakura berhenti tergelak saat sadar Sasori terus menatapnya sedari tadi. Tatapan pemuda tersebut membuat membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Oh, hari ini berapa kali sudah ia bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Sepertinya Kau baik-baik saja," ucap Sasori kemudian. "Semoga diperjalanan pulang nanti Kau tidak muntah lagi."

Mata Sakura melebar kaget saat mendengarnya. "Tung–bagaimana Kau tahu? Bukannya selama di bis Kau tidur?" tanya Sakura kaget. Pipinya merona karena malu.

"Hanya pura-pura tidur," jawab Sasori yang sukses membuat Sakura melongo.

"Tap–kena–maksudku –"

"Bercanda kok."

"Hah?"

Sudut bibir kanan Sosori terangkat sedikit saat melihat tingkah Sakura. "Siapapun akan terbangun jika mendengar suara muntah sebesar itu."

"Tapi Deidara tidak!" wajah Sakura benar-benar semerah biji delima sekarang.

"Hm, Dia pengecualian."

Argh! Lubang! Di mana ada lubang?! Rasanya Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya saat ini juga.

"Sakura."

Deg.

"Y–ya," jawab Sakura terbata. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak karuan hanya karena mendengar Sasori menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh pada Sasori yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke bis, ayo," ajak Sasori dengan tangan terulur pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menggenggam erat uluran tangan Sasori, benar-benar tangannya, dan membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya berdiri. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju bis dengan genggaman yang sudah terlepas. Namun, meskipun genggaman mereka terlepas, Sakura tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Sasori yang berjalan di depannya. gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus menatap punggung tegap Sasori.

Sepertinya Hinata benar. Seseorang telah menempati hati Sakura yang dulunya hanya untuk pemuda bersurai Hitam legam yang dulu disukainya. Namun tempat itu sepertinya sekarang sudah digantikan oleh Sasori. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna biji delima itu telah berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ia telah membuat gadis musim semi itu jatuh cinta padanya.

.

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~

Padahal ini hanya oneshoot tapi panjangnya minta ampun. Saya minta maaf kalau mata kalian lelah setelah membaca fic ini.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari darma wisata kelas Saya. Saat itu Saya dan teman-teman sekelas Saya pergi tamasya ke air terjun sehari setelah UAS. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Dan sempat-sempatnya kaki Saya kram saat perjalanan pulang padahal perjalanan masih jauh. Tentu saja tidak ada adegan romantis seperti NaruHina.

Ah, Saya juga mohon maaf seandainya feelnya tidak dapat, terutama romencenya. Ini cerita dengan genre romence pertama Saya. Haruskah Saya buat kelanjutannya? Saya sempat berpikir untuk membuat cerita kelanjutannya, hanya berupa oneshoot yang tidak sepanjangnya ini. Seperti _SasoSaku and NaruHina after Jaunt _atau _SasoSaku and NaruHina after story _misalnya. Tapi Saya masih ragu-ragu.

Itu saja, sih. Oh ya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan karena Saya masih pemula. Jadi, mohon review-nya

_Jaa, _sampai ketemu lagi semuanya ^^


End file.
